


Give Into Me

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Song Lyrics, based on the song give into me by ricky montegomery, e - Freeform, sorry this is short in all lowercas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: "Play me a song Max."





	Give Into Me

max nodded her head to the beat, fingers playing over the strings of her bass. her foot twitched with the beat in her head and she furrowed her brow under the gaze of her girlfriend

“you want a garden but you’ve got a balcony,” her voice came out raw and scratchy, perks of puberty and occasional cigarettes, “you’re always looking for some company. you wanna say? well what you gotta say, give in to me. give into me and see.” she bit her lip and riffed a bit on her bass. 

“used to live down by hyperion, used to be a californian.” max tapped her foot on the ground now as she sang, voice more gruff with everyone lyric. “way back when before my missouri, left not but this envy in my, heart and soul. apropos, you're beautiful. you’re beautiful.”

she raised her voice and slammed her fingers over the strings as the chorus caught up to her again. “you want a garden but you got a balcony! you’re always looking for some company.” her hair was falling in front f her face as she played. 

“you wanna say? well what you gotta say? give in to me, give in to me, give in to me.” max held out the last syllable of the word me, stretching out the e as her fingers danced on the strings. 

she dropped her fingers from the strings, choosing not to finish the song just like she chose not to start from the beginning as well. she brushed her sweaty, red hair out of her eyes, glancing over at her girlfriend. 

el was sitting up straight, a rare occurrence now that she had grown into her juvenile delinquent aesthetic, and her face was flushed probably more than max’s. max raised an eyebrow and rested on the bass in her lap. el opened her mouth but chose not to speak, instead pressing a kiss to max’s lips. 

it was a sweaty, salty kiss and max felt dizzy for a few moments. she worried about falling off the roof as she pulled away from el, smiling slyly at her girlfriend. 

“get used to it.” she said, quoting the song. el snorted and leaned on her hands. 

“play me another one.” she insisted and max sighed, leaning down to place her fingers on the strings again. 

“any requests?”


End file.
